Pelaku Gombal
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kak Kise memang pintar menggombal, sih, tapi ... ada kata 'tapi'-nya. / AU / untuk challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH /


**.**

* * *

**Pelaku Gombal**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Romance/strikeHumorstrike

© kazuka, february 18th, 2014

**.**

untuk _Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah_ oleh ambudaff

.

"_Kak Kise memang pintar menggombal, sih, tapi ... ada kata 'tapi'-nya."_

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Momoi bisa naik kendaraan darat atau menumpang temannya yang kebetulan kampungnya dekat sini, tapi dia lebih memilih alternatif lain cuma karena hobinya memandangi hamparan air dan menikmati angin yang berembus di atas perairan yang tenang. Apa pilihannya untuk kembali ke kota setelah melakukan riset lapangan untuk makalah terbarunya? Naik kelotok.

Dia, yang orang Jepang asli—tak pernah merasakan keindahan dan kenikmatan rasa alam yang terkecap ketika menaiki transportasi sungai begini. Karenanya, selama sepuluh tahun menetap di Banjarmasin ini, kota di mana ayahnya ikut berpartisipasi menjadi konsultan dan ahli arsitektur, dia tak pernah bosan naik kendaraan pembelah sungai ini.

Kelotok sudah tak lagi banyak diminati. Selama satu minggu menetap di desa itu untuk riset, Momoi mengamati bahwa kelotok ini tidak setiap hari beroperasi. Kadang-kadang saja, itu pun penumpangnya sepi.

Momoi menumpang dengan kamera dikalungkan di lehernya, sebab rasanya sayang sekali melewatkan momen-momen yang bisa dilihat dan ditatap dari posisi di atas kelotok itu.

Ah, ternyata dia tak sendirian. Ada satu penumpang lain yang turun dari lanting yang sama, yang tampaknya sebaya dengannya. Namun Momoi tak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaannya sampai lelaki itu menyapanya, "Rasanya aku tahu ikam, galuh bungas ai. Di mana yu kita suah bedapat?" _(Rasanya aku kenal kamu, Nona Manis. Di mana, ya, kita pernah bertemu?")_

Momoi menoleh. Ternyata lelaki itu telah berdiri di dekatnya, kelotok jadi agak oleng sedikit ketika dia berjalan dan kemudian duduk di samping Momoi. Alis Momoi terangkat sedikit.

"Ikam anak jurusan TI di Unlam lain lah?" _(Kamu anak jurusan TI di Unlam [Universitas Lambung Mangkurat], ya tidak?)_

Momoi mengangguk. "Ooh, ulun tahu pian! Kita sejurusan kalo Ka? Kaka Kise lain lah? Nang semester lima tu nah." _(Ooh, saya tahu kamu! Kita satu jurusan, 'kan, kak? Kak Kise, bukan? Yang semester lima itu, lho.")_

"Ya, bujur!" Kise menjentikkan jari. "Hadang dulu, aku maingatakan ngaran ikam ..." _("Ya, benar!" — "Sebentar, aku mengingat-ingat nama kamu dulu ...)_

"Momoi," gadis itu tersenyum. "Kita suah bekenalan pas Ospek rasanya Ka. Kita sama-sama matan Jepang maka, makanya pas pian melihat ngaran ulun di daftar maba, pian sampai mencari'i ulun." _(Kita pernah berkenalan waktu Ospek kemarin, rasanya. Kita 'kan sama-sama dari Jepang, makanya waktu Kakak lihat nama saya di daftar maba, Kakak langsung cari saya.")_

"Naaa, iya, bujur! Ingat dah aku. Kebelujuran banar kita bedapat di sini." _(Nah, iya, benar! Aku sudah ingat. Kebetulan sekali kita ketemu di sini.")_

Momoi menjawab dengan senyuman dahulu, "Baapa pian di sini, Ka?" _("Ngapain Kakak di sini?")_

"Aku bemalam di wadah dingsanak kawanku, wadah julaknya, tapi inya bulik bedudi, aku bedahulu soalnya handak mangumpul ini nah," Kise menunjukkan sebundel kertas di pelukannya. "Ikam pang?" _(Aku menginap di tempat keluarganya temanku, di tempat bibinya, tapi dia pulang belakangan, aku duluan soalnya mau mengumpulkan ini, lho." — "Kamu sendiri?")_

"Riset Ka ai, gasan tugas nah. Makalah kaya itu nah. Pas-pasan dosen nang mengajar berapa hari ni haur seminar di Jakarta, makanya ulun kawa tulak ka sini. Makalahnya soal penerapan internet oleh urang-urang nang kada tinggal di kota." _("Riset, Kak, buat tugas, nih. Sejenis makalah. Kebetulan dosen yang mengajar beberapa hari ini sibuk seminar di Jakarta, makanya saya bisa pergi ke sini. Makalahnya soal penerapan internet oleh orang-orang yang tidak tinggal di kota.")_

"Ooh," Kise mengangguk, lalu setelahnya tak ada lagi suara untuk menyambung percakapan. Bunyi mesin kelotok terdengar makin berisik ketika mereka diam.

Diam-diam Kise melirik pada Momoi. Hm, di kampus, memang banyak perempuan manis yang bisa dilirik. Baik senior, teman seangkatan, maupun junior. Nah, baru dia sadari kalau ternyata Momoi masuk dalam kriteria barusan. Dengan rambut merah jambunya yang langka, dia punya pesona yang unik. Hidungnya tak juga terlalu mancung, sedang dan mengimbangi proporsi tulang pipinya yang sedikit tinggi. Perlahan, Kise tersenyum.

"Ei, Ding. Sakit kada rasanya awak ikam?" _("Hei, Dik. Tubuhmu rasanya sakit tidak?")_

"Hah? Apa maksud Kaka?" _("Hah? Maksud Kakak apa?")_

"Awak ikam tu nah, maka limbah gugur?" _(Tubuhmu itu, lho, kan habis jatuh.")_

"Hau, kada paham ulun ..." _("Lho, saya tidak mengerti ...")_

"Maka limbah gugur dari kahyangan. Ikam bidadari kalo? Bungas banar pang. Iya banar kaya bidadari." _("Bukannya baru jatuh dari kahyangan? Kamu bidadari, 'kan? Cantik sekali, sih. Persis sekali dengan bidadari.")_

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya yang telah menjadi merona, kemudian membuang muka dari Kise. "Ma'ada-ada ja pian ni." _("Ada-ada saja Kakak ini.")_

"Hau, bujur. Kada bekeramput pang Kaka ni kalo ikam tu bungas menurut Kaka." _(Iya, benar. Kakak tidak bohong, kok, kalau menurut Kakak kamu itu cantik.")_

Momoi memukul lengan Kise. Pelan, tapi berbunyi cukup nyaring.

"Abah ikam bejualan pupuk kah, Ding?" _("Ayah kamu jualan pupuk, ya, Dik?")_

"Jar siapa? Kadada ai Ka." _("Kata siapa? Mana ada, Kak.")_

"Iya kah? Soalnya pas melihat muha ikam, banih-banih cinta di hati Kaka tuh pinanya langsung besubur. Nangkaya tanaman limbah dipupuki mintu nah." _(Benar? Soalnya waktu melihat wajah kamu, benih-benih cinta di hati Kakak sepertinya langsung jadi subur. Seperti tanaman sehabis diberi pupuk, begitu.")_

"Mauk ah Kaka ni," Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kise tertawa lepas. _("Kakak ini menyebalkan, ah.")_

Bunyi kelotok menyela keheningan. Momoi tidak berani menatap Kise tapi Kise selalu tak tahan untuk tidak melirik, walau hanya satu-dua detik.

"Ding, tahulah bedanya pohon sakura dengan rambut ikam tu?" _("Dik, tahu tidak bedanya pohon sakura dengan rambutmu itu?")_

"Apa, Ka?" meski kelihatan sebal tadi, Momoi tetap menanggapi. _("Apa, Kak?")_

"Mun pohon sakura, Kaka wani menaiki, memutiki bunganya sesuka hati Kaka. Tapi mun rambut ikam, Kaka menjapai gin kada wani. Padahal bungaaas banar, nangkaya bunga sakura nang Kaka katujui. Tapi kada wani, takutan ada nang sarik kaina," Kise menatap jahil, seolah ada kilatan kerlip imajiner dari ujung matanya. _("Kalau pohon sakura, Kakak berani memanjatnya, memetik bungannya sesuka hati Kakak. Tapi kalau rambutmu, menyentuh pun Kakak tidak berani. Padahal cantiiik sekali, seperti bunga sakura yang Kakak sukai. Tapi tidak berani, takut ada yang marah nanti.")_

Momoi menahan tawa, pipinya merah dan matanya hanya berani menatap ke bawah. Tangannya memukul lengan Kise lagi. "Ada-ada ja liati." _("Ada-ada saja, deh.")_

"Ya kalo? Kaina ada nang sarik." _("Ya 'kan? Nanti ada yang marah.")_

"Kadada ai. Ulun kadada baisi pacar pa'an." _("Tidak, ah. Saya tidak punya pacar, kok.")_

"Hau, bungas-bungas nangkaya ini kadada nang baisi lah?" Kise menyikut Momoi. Momoi tersipu lagi. Dirayu kakak kelas di atas kelotok adalah hal yang paling tidak diduganya. Yang semacam Kise, pula—yang hobinya mengedipkan mata jahil sambil terkekeh iseng. Uh-oh, mimpi apa dia tadi malam? Jarak sudah dilewati cukup panjang, namun Momoi sama sekali belum memotret apapun. Padahal biasanya, setidaknya dia akan mendapat sepuluh foto dalam jarak sejauh ini. Kalau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, silahkan lakukan itu pada Kise. _("Ha? Cantik-cantik begini tidak ada yang punya?")_

"Inggih, bujur." _("Iya, benar.")_

Kise mengangguk, senyumnya sarat dengan ekspresi kemenangan.

Ada ide lain melintas di otak Kise. Dia memandang ke kejauhan sambil tersenyum. "Ui, Ding. Kaka bingung. Kenapa yu lah, urang nang semacam maling, nang ketuju mencuntan tu muhanya pina sangar, pina kada bungas tu nah. Semacam perampok jua, kaya itu nah Ding, pina ngeri kalo? Jar Kaka kada bungas-bungas pang nangkaya itu tu." _("He, Dik. Kakak bingung. Kenapa, ya, orang yang semacam maling, yang suka mencuri itu wajahnya sangar, seperti jelek, begitu. Semacam perampok juga, agak ngeri, ya, tidak? Kata Kakak, sih, yang begitu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.")_

"Mungkin gara-gara gawiannya tu kalo, Ka. Gawiannya tu 'kan pina nang buruk-buruk ja. Limbahnya pang, mencuntan tu kada bulih kalo? Muha urang tu cerminan dari gawiannya jua Ka ai. Mun gawiannya bersih, baik jua rupanya, pasti ja. Pikirannya nang buruk ja, makanya rupanya jua kada tapi bungas," Momoi tampak serius. Ups, Bung, Momoi kelihatannya tak tahu pancingan Kise. Tak menyadarinya sepenuhnya, mungkin. _("Mungkin gara-gara pekerjaannya itu, Kak. Pekerjaannya itu 'kan yang buruk-buruk saja. Habisnya, mencuri itu 'kan tidak boleh? Wajah orang itu cerminan dari pekerjaannya juga, Kak. Kalau pekerjaannya bersih, rupa dia juga pasti bersih. Pikirannya yang buruk saja, makanya rupanya juga agak jelek,")_

"Tapi ada Ding ai, maling nang bungas banar. Katuju banar Kaka malihatnya." _("Tapi ada, Dik, maling yang cantik sekali. Kakak suka melihatnya.")_

"Maling nangapa Ka? Ada kah? Maling profesional nang semacam koruptor kalo." _("Maling apa, Kak? Ada, ya? Maling profesional yang semacam koruptor, mungkin.")_

"Lain. Inya ada di parak sini ja." _("Bukan. Dia ada di dekat sini saja.")_

"Hah?"

"Ikam tu pang. Ikam tu maling hati Kaka." _("Kamu, tuh. Kamu itu maling hati Kakak.")_

Kena lagi! Momoi harus terima dibuat merona sekali lagi. Kali ini, dibalasnya lagi dengan pukulan yang lebih keras.

"Dasar pian ni ah, mauk jua!" _("Dasar Kakak ini! Menyebalkan!")_

Kelotok pun menepi. Ternyata perjalanan kurang lebih dua puluh menit itu telah sampai pada penghujungnya, tanpa terlalu terasa. Momoi naik duluan ke dermaga kecil di lanting itu, kemudian Kise mengikuti.

"Ding," panggil Kise. Karena panggilan itu, Momoi berhenti melangkah. Maka, berdiri berhadapanlah mereka di ujung susunan papan ulin itu. _("Dik.")_

"Apa, Ka?"

"Ikam lihatlah nang ada di buncu sana," Kise bergeser sedikit, menunjuk sisi lain langit yang memayungi sungai, "Itu tu nah, awan nang itu—" _("Kamu lihat, tidak, yang ada di ujung sana," — "Itu, lho, awan yang itu—")_

Ketika Kise menggeser tubuhnya, salah satu kakinya luput dari ujung papan, "Aaa!"

_BYURRR_!

Satu gombalan gagal karena si pelaku tercebur.

"Kaka!" Momoi mengulurkan tangan. _("Kakak!")_

"Uh," Kise berusaha naik dengan bantuan Momoi dan dengan berpijak pada tepian lanting. "Aaai, makalahku! Nah iya am! Aduh, putiki gin lah," Kise panik begitu menyadari bahwa makalah yang sepanjang perjalanan dia peluk sekarang mulai berhamburan dan mengambang di air. Dia tidak menyatukannya dengan staples, hanya sebatas klip kecil—maka selamatlah, Kise, makalahmu terpencar dengan mengenaskan di sungai itu! _("Heei, makalahku! Nah, gawat! Aduh, ambil, deh, ya,")_

Yah, salahnya sendiri, sih, menggombal sampai mabuk.

"Ei, jangan Ka! Kalopina pian nang larut, nang kena bahaya. Di sini ada biawak jar, mun Kaka dipatuknya kaya apa? Baik mencetak nang hanyar ja lagi." _("Eh, jangan, Kak! Kalau-kalau nanti kakak yang hanyut, yang kena bahaya. Di sini katanya ada biawak, kalau Kakak digigit bagaimana? Lebih baik mencetak yang baru lagi.")_

Kise menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras. "Yah, mana _printer_ Kaka lagi rusak pulang. Bekeluar duit pang kesahnya kena ni," dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Mana awak jimus-jijip-jutut pulang nah. Pinanya lagi sial nah." _("Yah, mana _printer_ Kakak lagi rusak. Keluar uang lagi, nih, ceritanya." — "Mana badan basah-kuyup begini, lagi. Sepertinya sedang sial, nih.")_

"Jangan kaya itu, Ka. Handak umpat singgah kah di wadah ulun, umpat baganti baju? Parak ja. Kena kita ka sana betaksi nangkaya taksi bandara tu ja, kada usah naik taksi kuning pa'an." _("Jangan begitu, Kak. Mau mampir di tempat saya, tidak, numpang ganti baju? Dekat saja. Nanti kita ke sana sama-sama naik taksi yang seperti taksi bandara itu saja, tidak usah pakai taksi kuning.")_

Kise diam sebentar. "Pinanya Kaka bisa labih sial lagi ni." _("Sepertinya Kakak bisa lebih sial lagi, nih.")_

"Kenapa?"

"Amun ikam menolak Kaka gasan jadi pacar ikam, magin sial lagi ni kesahnya. Kaka rela padahal nah bajimusan awak gasan memuji ading." _("Kalau kamu menolak Kakak buat jadi pacarmu, lebih sial lagi, nih, ceritanya. Padahal Kakak rela basah-basahan demi memuji Adik.")_

Aha!

"Bah, nangkaya itu lah cara menembak babinian?" dia kelihatan kesal, namun tak mampu menahan lengkungan senyumnya. _("Hah, begitu, ya caranya menembak perempuan?")_

"Kaya itu am caraku. Handak kada ikamnya? Aku handak pang dua ikam. Manis banar pang ading ni. Baik pulang. Mandiri lagi, pawanian batulakan saurangan, jadi Kaka kada usah uyuh berepot-repot melindungi ading. Kulindungi jua pang, tapi mun babinian nang pewanian tu artinya inya kada talalu bagantung. Kaka suka nang model kaya itu." _("Seperti itulah caraku. Kamunya mau, tidak? Aku mau, kok, sama kamu. Manis, sih, kamunya. Baik, juga. Mandiri, lagi, berani bepergian sendiri, jadi Kakak tidak perlu capek repot-repot melindungi Adik. Kulindungi juga, sih, tapi kalau perempuan yang pemberani itu artinya dia tidak terlalu bergantung. Kakak suka yang model begitu.")_

Momoi membuang muka. Dia pun lantas berjalan cepat, menahan malu dan senyum yang tak mampu hilang. Makin tersipu dia jika Kise melihatnya.

"Mau kada, Ding?" Kise masih belum menyerah, merayu dengan kerlingan menggoda. _("Mau, tidak, Dik?")_

"Inggih gin ..." ucap Momoi sementara masih berjalan di depan Kise dengan cepat, menuju tangga lanting. _("Iya, deh ...")_

Kise menyambar sebelum gadis itu melangkah naik, dia menghadang Momoi tepat di hadapan gadis itu. "Nah, makin bungas ikam mun menerima tawaran Kaka ni." _("Nah, makin cantik saja kamu kalau menerima tawaran Kakak ini.")_

Momoi menunduk sambil tetap tersenyum malu, dan Kise merasa usahanya merayu sampai mandi dua kali (tercebur dengan cara yang menjatuhkan harga diri, dan membanting gengsi, maksudnya) tidak sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ... garing ya, krikrik, saya tahu. /nyet

... maafkan aku, pirang /melarungkan diri di sungai/ tapi hahahahastaga rasanya Kise kok pas ya jadi tukang gombal HAHAHA AMPUN KISE— /dorlagi/

well, ini sumbangan keduaku buat challenge-nya Ambu. aku belum ngecek entri dari rekan-rekan lain, nih, ada ngga yang bikin bahasa banjar juga kek aku? :"D ayo orang kalimantan yang lain, mana? XD /heh

thanks sudah membaca o/ oh satu lagi, karena aku lama tinggal di kal-teng, jadi mohon maaf kalau mungkin bahasa banjar yang kugunakan di sini agak nyampur sama banjar-nya sampit. tapi sudah kuusahakan bikin semurni mungkin, sih, soalnya kadang aku juga make banjar murni kalo di rumah. hehehe XD

.

p.s: kalau ada yang salah, tolong kasih tahu ya XD aku ngepost ini curi-curi waktu pas adekku nyalain wifi, jadi keburu-buru, sebelum dia matiin inetnya hshshshs /dor


End file.
